


The Prisoner and the General

by Tamuril_Elensar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Onshot, old piece of writing, onesided reylo, small scene inbetween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamuril_Elensar/pseuds/Tamuril_Elensar
Summary: Hux is not happy about their new prisoner so he takes it upon himself to see just who Kylo Ren brought back to Starkiller Base.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Prisoner and the General

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2016 on my FF.N page. Very mild Reyux here.

The recovery force was docking into one of Star Killers' massive hangers and General Hux was seething. Not for the reduced number that had returned from a simple incursion on Takodana, nor that they had withdrawn without his order.

It was Ren. As always.

Undermining him at each turn. Hux was now certain it was out of spite.

Ren had now compromised their task with this mistake, and both of them would pay should the inevitable occur. Hux pulled his already taunt shoulders further back and turned on his heel for the detention cells. The message from the unit was still fresh in his mind. They did not acquire the droid as was planned and would be returning with a prisoner. It took Hux all his years of military and political training not to lash out at the minor officer who reported this and kept his reaction to the barest minimum.

He was done with this game of cat and mouse, with a droid of all things.

It was laughable.

Hux descended into the lower levels without any impediment and arrived to the detention level just in time it seemed. Two storm troopers were stationed outside an open cell and Hux marched right up to them, making them stand to attention. "Is this the prisoner from Takodana?" He asked in a clipped tone. "Yes sir. Unconscious but unharmed as ordered." Hux stole a glance into the cell where two more troopers were securing said prisoner to the rack. Well, one locked the restraints the other had their blaster aimed at the prone figure. "Who authorized the order to take prisoners?"

"Lord Ren sir."

Hux's jaw clenched. Of course it was him that bastard. Strange how he was the most adamant on retrieving the droid to get to the map yet here he was wasting precious time on yet another obstacle. Hux walked toward rack as the troopers stood back once the prisoner was secured.

The General slowed his pace.

He hadn't expected much yet Hux was certainly caught off guard.

Their new prisoner was a girl.

Ren had a lot to answer for now. Another Rebel would have been acceptable and resourceful in acquiring any information on the Resistance, a smuggler would be better. For the right price any smuggler desperate enough would have talked. But no. Ren had gone for a mere girl, a waif of one at that.

The troopers exited the cell whist Hux quietly continued his examination or what little there was to see. She was young, draped in off white and brown garments and various other accoutrements of leather and buckles. Under the filthy cloth was bronzed skinned toughened by years under the sun. Certainly not something she acquired from Takodana and from the little the Order had on that cesspool, the backwater planet housed many passing vagrants and scum from across the Outer and Mid Rim.

Pitiful little thing was most likely in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Pity. A minor fleeting emotion Hux prided on keeping in check. Pity makes for weak commanders, weakness makes for vulnerability. But all the same he is still mortal and so he allowed for minor slips in character. It was no different or grander than tossing meagre scraps to beggars.

Still, the girl had a gentle look on her sleeping face it would easy to pity her. There was a way to label why but what? Hux pondered as he absently stepped a little closer to the rack, close enough to really see her. Innocent was the best word for it, with freckles dusted across her cheeks and nose like a star chart making her practically childlike. The wisps of her dark hair might have curled about her cheeks if they weren't damp from whatever exertion she had gone through before capture. She was too still, Hux almost missed to slight rise and fall of her chest. He unclasped his hands and pulled off a glove to check for a pulse. It took a moment but he felt a beat under his fingertips, stable and strong. Hux also noted how warm she was. Surprising, given the ever presence of the cold of Starkiller One it was a task to remain warm. Hux pulled his fingers back a few centimetres and could still feel the heat of her skin, like a thin layer over her. It seemed to hum in contact with his own cooled skin, like it recognised something familiar.

Something alive.

It made Hux retract his hand entirely.

There were no other physical signs of her capture as far as Hux could see, not one cut or bruise. Though Ren did have his less outwardly volatile methods of subduing a foe and in Hux's secret opinion they were his most threatening. Hux had witness more than one occasion when an officer had displeased the Knight and as a result had been sent to the brink of death with Ren only raising a hand.

On cue the telltale footsteps heralded the Knight's approach. The troopers visibly went stiff but Hux did not care.

"General."

Hux lifted his gaze from the girl to the absurd mask Kylo Ren wore with pride.

"Just what are you doing?" The modulated voice that came through the mask was laced in an annoyance when really it was Hux who should have been the wronged party. "I could ask you the very same thing Ren." He made no attempt to hide his anger. "I was under the impression that you wanted the BB unit, not some ... child."

"We no longer need the droid." Ren said, stepping further into the cell.

Hux out right snarled. "No longer need the droid. And just why is that?"

"The girl has seen the map. She holds the key to Skywalker."

Slowly Hux came to realise the meaning behind the order for her being unharmed. An undamaged mind for Ren to sieve through. Again, Hux felt a speck of pity for the unfortunate creature.

That still wasn't good enough.

"And the Resistance? You withdrew our forces and practically left the real map for that rabble to find. How can one girl be worth ..."

"We will have Skywalker before the Resistance."

"Don't sound too confident Ren."

The tall man's hands clenched at his sides. "You still haven't answered me Hux. What are you doing here?"

The General cocked his head and slid his glove back on slowly."Just personally inspecting this ... unexpected change in events." He said calmly. "I like to keep track of my prisoners Ren." He looked back at the still sleeping girl. How was she still dead to the world?

"Hux." Ren growled and Hux snapped his attention back to him. His already clenched hand hovered precariously close to his weapon and only when Hux took a step away from the rack did his hand drop away. "She is _my prisoner_. I will handle this without interference."

The message was clear and Hux would not chance the consequences. A minor defeat this time but still was bitter.

"Do inform me as soon as soon you have the information. This chase must come to an end soon." Hux left the room quickly so that Ren wouldn't have any satisfaction in his resignation. Against his better judgement he looked back over his shoulder but was met with cold metal as the door shut soundly behind him. Ren was far too tetchy over one prisoner and did not want to share her with anyone else.

But that wasn't anything to Hux, nor should he feel any concern for the girl.

A young officer approached and thankfully gave him a much needed distraction in the form of the tracking of the Resistance ships. Hux made his way to central command firming ignoring his instincts telling him that their latest guest may cause them more trouble than she was worth.


End file.
